Brain Cells
Brain Cells is the debut single off of Chance's debut mixtape ''10 Day. '' Lyrics 1 Here’s a tab of acid for your ear You’re the plastic, I’m the passion and the magic in the air The flabbergasted avalanche of ambulances near The labyrinth of Pan’s Lab is adamantly here No assignments, book of rhyming and I’m drawing doodles I should rhyme rhyme with Ramen Noodles Ramadan, I’m the don of the diamond jewels Fond of finding a way to kindly tell these toddlers toodles I’m a kamikaze and I’m a kinda cuckoo I could write a fucking book, non kamasutral You niggas goofies, it's a conflict that is kinda crucial Caught you on the 9 in all blue yelling I’m a neutral But I’ma let the bull pass like matadors Versus a Minotaur, verse is a metaphor Metamorphoses and I’ma fuckin animorph I used to go to school with Anna Fedele & Danny Whorf Remember I used to bang with the bad ones 'Til my grandmama told on her grandson Mama said that I was way too handsome To be throwing the hand’s son, breaking walls like Samson But I’ma throw a tantrum 'til I’m on every Samsung Sanyo and handheld and handgun Please put ya lighter’s up 'til life is up and light it up And slice a cut, the night is young, it’s nice enough The nicest blunt, the nicest stuff My niggas out here trapping a lot I know you think you on, hiding Reggie sacks in your socks I hang with niggas, whole jab in the jock .4’s for 15, yeah my nigga, we be taxing a lot Only the goofies though, choking on a doobie though My eyes do be low, two be rolled, remember days of the Rufio Remember the Days of Chan-Man and the Skeeter Man Brrang dang to Lil' B and bang a-rang to Peter Pan IGH! Nigga I burned, I, I bu-, I bu-, I burned I burned, I, I, I burned Br-br-br, hahahah Hook I burned too many brain cells down To be worried bout my brain cells now, nigga I burned too many brain cells down To be worried bout my brain cells now, now now now I burned too many brain cells down To be worried bout my brain cells now, IGH! I burned too many brain cells down Down down down down down 2 Light a joint, or spliff it if you classy Split a swisha witcha nigga if you ask me Ain’t no questions hit it vividly and pass me Don’t answer about your problems Or your issues or your Ashleys It’s a quarter to imminent, ten minutes to infinite Rims, Henny, and reminisce, nostalgia and M&M's Cinnamon tone women and feminine’s getting intimate All broads is frivolous, homies could get they dividends Is he illiterate, literal syndicate Illegitimate, idiot, gangbanger affiliate Sick twisted prick, sick sadistic Son of a biscuit, man fuck this shit IGH! I burned too many brain cells down I burned, I burned, hahah I burned too many brain cells down Burned too many brain cells down, sing it with me Hook I burned too many brain cells down To be worried bout my brain cells now I burned too many brain cells down Burned too many brain cells down, no no I burned too many brain cells down To be worried bout my brain cells now, nigga I burned too many brain cells down Burned too many brain cells down I burned too many brain cells down To be worried bout my brain cells now, oh no I burned too many brain cells down To be worried bout my brain cells now, fuck 'em I burned too many brain cells down To be worried bout my brain cells now I burned too many brain cells down I burned too many brain cells down Category:Songs Category:10 Day Songs